She's Got That Look
by The Fist of Death
Summary: My first songfic. YOU MUST LISTEN TO GUTTERMOUTH'S 'SHE'S GOT THE LOOK' BEFORE READING THIS! Not meant to be taken as a serious example of my work. Written after my girlfriend broke up with me, also at 1:15 a.m. Review, no flames.


She's Got The Look

She's Got The Look

Written by The Fist of Death

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: First songfic, to Guttermouth's 'She's Got The Look' Not much actual action here, just the lyrics slightly EVA-altered and a short prelude to that. Read and see. Nothing's mine. REVIEW DAMMIT

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nineteen-year-old Toji Suzuhara walked around his apartment, trying to comprehend what had happened yesterday. Glancing at the electric guitar given to him by Kensuke as a gag gift, he adopted a maniacal grin better suited to Gendo. Sitting at his table with a notepad, a pencil, a shot glass, and a bottle of tequila, he started jotting things down in a drunken haze...

"Damn you, Hikari! Damn you, Shinji! Damn you all!" The whole process had taken him a little over two hours. All he had to do was take one of his pre-Second Impact CDs, change some words, get a musical score, and it was done. Of course, once his hangover wore off, he could actually test the thing out. On the kitchen counter, his answering machine played another message.

"Uh, Toji, this is Kensuke, I heard about Hikari. Are you all right? Shinji said he hasn't talked to you...well, give me a call whenever, okay? Bye." Toji ignored it and picked up the guitar, strumming on it a bit. He set the score and lyric sheet in front of him and began playing and singing. (AN: The following song is 'played' to the tune of She's Got The Look.)

"She likes to read I like TV 

She's checking out my friend Shinji 

She likes a beer I like a shot 

Her family think I'm selling pot 

She likes that boy in the mech

She goes and waits in NERV 

When I take pictures in public she complains 

The pictures of my life gone down the drain 

I like to drive she likes to walk 

She caught me jackin in my sock 

I like a drink she likes a dance 

I'm drunk again I cut my pants 

She likes that boy in the mech 

I like the surf she likes the sand 

When I come home late she's got the look 

............ 

For you I'd do it, just for you I'd do it 

I would wash my car, get a job 

Odor eaters, promise just for you I'd do it 

For you for you, for you for you 

For you for you, for you for you 

I guess our eyes will never meet 

Ken please put down the toilet seat 

She likes to kiss, I'd rather fuck 

And that kraut bitch, thinks I'm a smuck, a smuck, a smuck 

She did that boy in the mech 

I guess I'll be a single man 

I used to want to sleep and she'd complain 

The pictures of my life washed down the drain 

I'll wash my car, get a job 

Odor eaters, promise I'll trash Misato's beer cans 

Like I promised I would do 

I will cancel my subscription to Jugs and .... 

Just for you I'd do it 

I'll wash my car, get a job 

Odor eaters, promise I'll trash Misato's beer cans 

Like I promised I would do 

I will cancel my subscription to Jugs and .... 

Just for you I'd do it 

For you for you, for you for you 

For you for you, for you for you 

Toji set down the guitar. So some of the lines didn't rhyme, so what! Fuck them. He staggered to his bed, cursing Shinji and Hikari, on his way, smacking the answering machine, knocking it back to 1. It started to play,

"Toji-san, this is Hikari. I'm breaking up with you. I'm fucking Shinji now. That's how you would put it, right?" The line trailed off in a stream of insults directed at Toji.

'Damn.' Toji thought. At least Shinji and Rei stayed friends. This sucked. Probably he get depressed, see a shrink, and get some mother fucking Prozac. He'd probably forget to take it, so he'd get really depressed, and probably write some kick ass epic mech anime...maybe. Toji would think later. Right now he just collapsed into sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EN: This was written in about fifteen minutes, from 1:05 a.m. to 1:15 a.m. Not to be taken as a prime example of my work. Unless you liked it, then read my other fics. If you didn't like it, still read my other fics. Just don' flame me. EVER! 

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW 


End file.
